Drunk Mourning
by LoOnY-LeMoNs
Summary: A late night at the Roxbury results in Death. I didn't tell you who the person is, but I'm sure you guessed the title really explains itself, very sad. Enjoy my ramblings! Sucky summary, pretty good story! :


His hand reached for the pint glass, or the two. The room was dancing around him in a blurry frenzy. He inhaled the alcohol for the thirteenth time that evening. It seemed every form melted together into one blurry mash of colors. The room was spinning. He closed his eyes; if he had to see much more of this, he would be sick. He opened his eyes and stood up, slowly.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry, love?" a voice shouted from the blur. He moaned and stumbled out of his rickety chair. The Roxbury was crowded, as was custom on a Saturday night. He walked toward the door. The girl at the table was an ex-girlfriend of his, who had slipped him plenty of beers, enough to get three Murdocs drunk. He stumbled to his car and fumbled a key into the lock. The car was an ancient viper. He squashed into the seat and took a breath. Rain pelted the windows and gave he a horrible headache. His eyes were attempting to focus on the dash board. H sighed and laid his head on the back of the headrest. The dome light was spinning, taunting his brain, making it throb. He jammed his eyes closed. No matter how many times Murdoc and he got stoned on a bottle of vodka, he still thought this was the drunkest he had ever been. He opened the door upon feeling the familiar sensation of his stomach flopping over. He leaned his head out, opined his mouth, and waited for the bile to spill from his throat. It did, and it stung like hell knows what. He pulled his now dripping head back in, and focused in on the dashboard. He lifted the key and put it into the hole. The car started. He shakily reached his hand out to put the vehicle in drive. He jammed the pedal and sighed as he left the carpark. The highway was so empty. He swerved onto a ramp, and continued racing his way home. There was something wrong, though. All the cars appeared to be going the opposite way. A bright light shone on his face. He squinted his eyes, but the white light engulfed him, swallowed him whole. He crashed into the light, making it go out.

The Sound of metal crunching against metal could be heard from miles away. The lorry driver emerged from his seat, to view the wreckage. Police crowded the scene. There was blood covering the ground. One policeman opened the door of the crashed viper. A young man was strapped in the seat. Hi head was a mixture of crimson and blue. He was barely breathing.

"Are you alive, boy?" the man said, helping the occupant out. He stumbled, and then fell. His eyes were wide open; his head had a giant gash in it. Blood covered the vast majority of his pale face. His hair was stuck together from the sticky crimson substance.

"Tell, Murdoc I'll be late for practice." He blurted out. "Tell Noodle I love her, but NOT as a sister. Tell Russel he can have my junk food stash under my bed…tell the fans that the counter is-" he passed out. The policeman reached in the boy's pocket and pulled out a wallet.

The sun shone beyond the horizon. A girl with flowers entered a graveyard. There was an absence of all noise, except for her slow pacing toward a tomb. Her black hair swayed in the gentle breeze, showing a glimmer of her emerald eyes. The sky was lit with a small glitter of the sun, giving the clouds a most beautiful tint. The girl stopped before a relatively new grave. She laid the roses down in front of the stone, and sat with tears leaking from her pupils.

"I got a call from a policeman last night, he said you got in an accident." The girl said. She wiped her eyes and put on the best smile she could muster up. "He told me what you said." She started to cry, but took a breath and spoke in a shaky voice. "He said you gave your food to Russel-kun." She giggled. "He also mentioned that you apologized for being late to practice, Murdoc-san forgives you." She laid a piece of paper on th stone. "He even wrote an apology note, I promised not to read it. I hope you can read it" she sighed and laid back. "He spoke of one more thing." She cleared her throat and looked toward the sky. "He said you loved me. You loved me as more than a sister." She closed her eyes as tears flowed from them. "And then, he said you were in the hospital, and we should go. Well, we did. And when we got there, you were in a bed, blood spilling from your head like a fountain, and your face all cut and bruised. You looked like a zombie." She was now sobbing into the ground, over the spot where her loved one slept. "I walked over to you, and kissed your cheek, but you still wouldn't move. WHY! WHY DIDN'T YOU MOVE!" she was screaming now, pounding the dirt, s if taking out her misery and anger out on the grass. "Well, after a few minutes, the beeping sound slowed down. I kept slowing down, until it stopped. And when it stopped, you stopped. And when you stopped, I stopped." She was sobbing into the dirt, her tears were an endless river, they wouldn't stop flowing. "And now that I am stopped, yet somehow still going, I think it's time to tell you. I love you." She kissed the ground and stood up. "But I suppose, that I can never have you." She bowed to the stone. "Good night, 2D-san" She walked to the gates of the graveyard and waved. "Maybe in time, you'll want to be mine." She whispered.

An angel looked down from a cloud. His blue hair waved in the gentle breeze. A lone tear slipped from his blue eyes. His skin was fair, and the light tinted it so beautifully. His eyes were no longer black, as they had been for years. His skin had no bruises and cuts, like that which he received every day from a Satanist. His head no longer ached, like that of which he suffered from every day. The only thing amiss now, was his heart. It could never be whole. It never had been. The girl he loved would never be happy again. He wished he could be with her. He stood by the stone. She was standing at the gate of the graveyard. She couldn't bear to leave, she needed him so badly. Her face was soaked with tears, and red from crying. Her heart had been butchered. He walked to her, only as a breeze. "Forgive me, my love." He whispered into her ear. He hugged her. She seemed to feel better, even though she couldn't feel it.

"I forgive you, 2D" she said. She closed her eyes as the breeze kissed her soft lips. "I love you."

_I open my eyes  
I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light  
I can't remember how  
I can't remember why  
I'm lying here tonight_

And I can't stand the pain  
And I can't make it go away  
No I can't stand the pain

How could this happen to me  
I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me

Everybody's screaming  
I try to make a sound but no one hears me  
I'm slipping off the edge  
I'm hanging by a thread  
I wanna start this over again

So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered  
And I can't explain what happened  
And I can't erase the things that I've done  
No I can't

How could this happen to me  
I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me

I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me

_-Untitled _

_Simple Plan_

A/N: Well, what do you think? It's kinda depressing, but really, I want opinions. This is supposed to be the first actually GOOD oneshot, well, onto reviewing! (PS, I am LuNaLuVgWoOd)


End file.
